Control
by Rebekah Mikaelson
Summary: Elena is trying to adjust to her transition, but it isn't going as planned. She cannot control her blood lust, no matter what she does. Jeremy is concerned for his sister, and decides to call in the help of a certain original. Post Season 3. Elena/Elijah. Rating may change later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So yes, this is the rewrite of my story control. The old version has now been deleted. I hope all of you guys will enjoy this as much as you did the last. I have so much planned for it, and I can't wait to see where it goes. Enjoy! **

* * *

Jeremy stared at the number scribbled on the piece of paper that he held in his hand. He wasn't sure he wanted to do this, but he wasn't sure what other choice he had. He had to help his sister, and he wasn't sure how else he could go about it. She was all the family he had left, and he had to do something.

Just thinking back on how hard she'd been taking her transition to a vampire, made him want to turn over the table in front of him. She shouldn't have to go through this, it wasn't fair.

_ Jeremy stared as his sister as she lay in her bed. She appeared to be sleeping like normal, but he knew the truth. Her heart wasn't beating, and she wasn't breathing. But yet, she wasn't dead. Not exactly. She'd open her eyes, and function just like she would any other day. Except she'd have to drink blood to survive. She was now a vampire. She had died. _

_ He could hear the Salvatore brothers arguing in the hallway. They both seemed to think that they knew exactly what she should do to survive. But they didn't agree with each other. Stefan said the animal diet, and Damon insisted on snatch-feed-erase. Caroline would sometimes try to help, but they would just push her away and tell her they would handle it. He figured she'd probably actually be better than the two idiots who were in control of his sister's life right now. _

_ He sighed, looking around his sister room. He saw a picture sitting on top of her dresser. It was of Elena, Jenna, and himself. He slowly walked over, picking the picture up. A half smile appeared on his lips as he stared at it. Jenna had insisted on them trying to make memories of their own after their parents had died. _

_ Jeremy started to put the picture down, when a piece of paper with his sisters name caught his eye. He glanced behind at his sister before him before picking it up. It was an envelope with her name written neatly on the front. He slowly pulled the piece of paper out, and opened it. _

_** Elena, **_

_** Today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. Your compassion is a gift Elena, carry it with you as I will carry my regret. **_

_** Always and Forever, **_

_** Elijah**_

_ Jeremy stared at the paper, reading the words again. He didn't know when she got the letter from Elijah, but he could tell the letter had been read multiple times by the softness of paper. _

And that had been his answer. Yes, Elijah had betrayed them multiple times, but it had been for his family. Jeremy would have done the same thing for Elena. And he knew she would do the same for him.

Through everything, Elijah had always been willing to go by Elena's terms. What she wanted. He respected her, and her decisions. Whereas Stefan and Damon simply did as they thought was best, no matter what Elena wanted.

Jeremy closed his eyes, and let out a frustrated sigh before dialing the number Rebekah had scribbled onto the piece of paper.

It rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Elijah, this is Jeremy Gilbert… Elena…she really needs your help." He said, feeling a weight lifting off of his shoulders. Something told him this was the right thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena slowly opened her eyes, the sun burning them briefly before her vision adjusted to the light. She turned her head, snuggling deeper into her pillow. She willed her self to go back to sleep, to ignore the world for a little longer.

This time of the day was her favorite. It was the time when she could hear the birds chirping outside her window, feel the breeze as it blew in her slightly opened window, and hear the cars as the passed on the road. Then the reality that was her life would come crashing down around her. And she would remember, the dull ache in the back of her throat would worsen, and she'd remember that she was a vampire now. She had died.

Unlike when Caroline had changed, Elena hadn't easily adapted to vampirism. She couldn't be around people with beating hearts. No matter how she tried, the urge to feed was unbearable. She couldn't control it. And it was ruining her life.

With a heavy sigh, the brunette tossed her blankets off of her legs, and she slowly padded her way across her bedroom to her mirror. She stared at herself, seeing herself as she had since she'd transitioned. She no longer saw the brown eyed brunette who'd lost her parents and then her aunt. The girl who shared a face with someone else. All she saw was a monster. Even when her face was normal, all she could see was the red eyes and veins.

When she'd made the decision to complete the transition, she'd done it for Jeremy. They'd just lost Alaric, and she didn't want him to lose her as well. But, she wasn't much help to her brother. She couldn't physically be there for him. Instead, they'd resorted to phone calls and Skype.

Elena closed her eyes, and drew a unnecessary breath. With a firm sigh, she turned and headed towards the kitchen. The sooner she got some blood into her system, the sooner she could get on with her day.

Not that it really mattered, all she did was stay home all day long. Caroline would bring her homework to her and she would do it. The school had been very lenient with her since she'd just been in a wreck, and lost her guardian. Meredith Fell had written her a doctor's excuse, saying she needed to rest and build her strength back up.

Somehow, Elena didn't see herself ever going back. She hadn't said that to Stefan or Damon though. They thought she was going to be just fine. But she wasn't sure.

Pulling the fridge open, Elena pulled out a blood bag. She squeezed it slightly, staring at the red liquid in the bag. Caroline and Stefan had been trying to get her to drink it from a cup, but most of the time she didn't make it that far. She'd just rip into it, and suck it down as quickly as possible. Whenever the taste of blood hit her tongue, Elena was lost. She couldn't control herself if she tried. It was too much. This, was one of those times.

After finishing off the first bag, she let it drop to the ground with a wet splat as she reached for another. And then another. And another.

* * *

If somebody had asked Elijah if he would ever return to Mystic Falls, his answer would probably have been their heart in his hand. After Rebekah had appeared before him an emotional mess, and told him their brother had been killed, he'd left the damned town as soon as he could.

He and his siblings had agreed to lead the hunter away, so that Elena could live out her human life. That's what he thought had happened. He'd been near West Virginia, Kol had been in Spain, and Rebekah was supposed to be leaving Virginia as well. They were going to meet up in England, before deciding their next move.

So when he received a call from Jeremy Gilbert, asking for his help concerning Elena, he'd been puzzled.

_ "Elijah, this is Jeremy Gilbert… Elena…she really needs your help." the boy had said from the other end of the line. _

_ Elijah had been confused, but he'd instantly stopped what he was doing to turn his full attention to the boy. "Is she alright? Has the hunter went after her?" _

_ "No, Ric…Ric's dead." Jeremy said, his voice thick. _

_ If Elijah felt his undead heart drop to his stomach. His mother's spell had tied the hunter's life to Elena's. The only way the hunter could be dead…_

_ "Elena's a vampire, and she needs your help." Jeremy's voice brought him back to the conversation at hand. _

_ "What of the Salvatores? Are they not offering their assistance?" Elijah asked, already heading towards his car. It would take him about a hour to return to Mystic Falls. _

_ "They aren't helping her a damned bit. She can't…she can't control it. She can't even be around me, her own brother. Stefan thinks the animal diet it best, and Damon insists on straight from the vein. Neither is working. She's living off of blood bags at the moment…but Caroline said that isn't a pretty sight." the boy replied. _

_ "I'm on my way." Elijah said, contemplating hanging up before pausing. "Why did you call me?" He found himself asking. _

_ "I found a letter from you. I figured if you really regretted almost hurting Elena you would help her. Plus, she trusts you. Maybe you can save her," the boy replied before Elijah heard the line go dead. _

As the original stared at the house before him, he felt his heart constrict. He'd become familiar with the house, having been in it multiple times since gaining an invitation. Yet, it had never felt so grim to look upon it. The thought of entering it, was almost more than he could handle.

In his mind, Elena should have always remained human. Lived out a full life with a husband, children, and grandchildren. Yet, he now he knew that was no longer a possibility. She was a vampire, and she needed his help.

According to his sources, both of the Salvatores were at their own home. That was one thing he didn't understand. Elena shouldn't be left alone in her state, especially if she was as bad off as Jeremy made it out to be.

As stood at the door, he briefly considered this a trap, but thought better of it. He had no reason to believe it to be such, the vampire working for him had confirmed that Elena was now a vampire, and that Jeremy had been staying at Matt's house.

Elijah let himself into the house, letting his vampire senses guide him to Elena. As he neared the kitchen, the smell of blood filled his nose. His eyes scanned the room, finding Elena sitting on the floor.

Her legs were pulled to her, arms wrapped around them, and her face buried in her arms. He could see the blood on her hands, and numerous blood bags surrounding her. He could hear her muffled sobs, and frowned. He stepped closer, crouching down in front of her.

"Elena," he said softly, trying to gain her attention.

Her head snapped up, and she hissed. She took him by surprise, using her strength to shove him backwards. Elijah quickly regained his balance, catching Elena as she threw herself at him. Using his own strength, he pinned her against the wall behind her.

"Elena," he said, his voice firm.

That seemed to snap her out of it, and she stopped fighting him. Her body went limp against his hold as she collapsed against him in a fit of sobs. He released her arms, slowly wrapping his own around her. He held her as she continued to cry against him, not even considering the fact that his suit was now stained with blood and tears.

When she finally calmed down, he pulled back slightly. He grabbed a hand towel from the counter, and wet it slightly before starting to wipe the blood and tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…I didn't even realize it was you, Elijah." she mumbled, before meeting his eyes. "What are you doing here? How did you find out?" she asked softly.

"Your brother called me. He said you needed my help." Elijah said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll clean up the kitchen." he offered, leading her towards the kitchen door.

"But, I don't want you to have to-" he cut her off with a look. "Okay," she mumbled before heading towards the stairs.

Once she was gone, he turned back to the mess and sighed. She wasn't supposed to go through this. If he had known she would die, he might have done things differently.

**Author's Note: ****So, what do you guys think? Liking it so far?** I was slightly nervous about doing this, but this story has been bugging me for a year, and there is honestly no way I cannot write it. I'm going to aim for updating every Wednesday. I might update more, but Wednesdays are good for me because I chill out at my school for a couple hours afters I'm done and I have good internet access.  
**Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews!**

**-Destiny**


	3. Chapter 3

After a long shower, Elena headed down the stairs to find Elijah. Jeremy didn't like any of the originals, so she was slightly confused as to why he would have called Elijah to help her. Especially since Rebekah had been the one to kill her.

Upon entering the kitchen, she found Elijah leaning against the counter. He had removed his suit jacket, and his sleeves were rolled up slightly. He appeared deep in thought, so Elena took a minute to study him.

She had never really noticed how strong he looked until now. Of course she knew he was strong, he was an original. But never before had she stopped and studied his build. Without his suit jacket, she could see the way his shirt tightened around his arms in certain places, or just how broad his shoulders were.

Her eyes then moved to the kitchen. He had cleaned up all the blood that had covered the floor and counter. There wasn't a single thing that would indicate what had happened earlier. Except her memory. She didn't think she could ever forget how she'd lost control once again. Except it hadn't been Caroline to ground her. It had been Elijah.

Clearing her throat, Elena smiled softly at him. She stepped further into the room, coming to stand across from him. She leaned against the island, slipping her hands into her pockets.

"So, my brother called you…" she said softly, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, he seemed concerned for your welfare. He also stated his displeasure with how the Salvatores were handling your transition." Elijah said, studying her.

"And he thought you could help me? I mean, why would you want to? Unless you feel guilty?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Which you have no reason to,"

Sure, her and Elijah had always shared a certain understanding with one another, but why would he be willing to help her with her transition, unless he felt guilty that his sister had killed her.

Elijah furrowed his brows. "Forgive me, but is there something I should feel guilty for? Aside from failing to lead the hunter away so that you could live a human life?"

"You don't…you don't know." she said, her mouth dropping slightly. "You don't know how I died."

"No, your brother didn't tell me that detail. I had planned on asking you when I thought you ready to discuss it." Elijah said softly.

Elena was torn. A part of her wanted to tell Elijah that Rebekah had been the one to kill her, to punish the blonde. But she didn't want to cause a dispute between him and his sister. That would make her no better than Katherine, her predecessor having been the one to drive a rift between Klaus and Elijah in 1492.

So instead, she nodded. "When I'm ready," she said in agreement.

Elijah stared at her, seizing her up. There was something she wasn't telling him. But he would leave it be for now. For at the present moment, they needed to focus on getting her blood lust under control.

"Elena, I will help you, if that is what you wish. I've seen this before, I can teach you to control it. But only if that's what you want. If you would rather Stefan or Damon help you, just say the word." Elijah said, taking a step closer to her.

Elena stared at him, feeling her stomach clench as the distance between them shrunk. She wasn't sure why she was reacting this way, but she found herself nodding. Logically, she knew that if anyone could help her, Elijah would probably be the one to do it.

"I would like that," she said softly, lowering her gaze to stare at the top button of his shirt, which was undone.

"Very well," Elijah nodded, reaching out and lifting her chin, making her gaze return to his. "If I am going to do this, I want to do it without the interference of the Salvatores. You realize my methods will most likely differ from both of theirs. If that is a problem…"

"No, not at all. Neither of them are really helping me when it comes to this." And that was the truth. She knew that they were both trying, but Elena couldn't even stomach the animal blood. And she couldn't even think of trying to drink from a person. The first time had been a disaster.

Elijah nodded once more, staring into her eyes. When he saw she was being completely honest with him, he released her chin.

"How do you feel about a change of scenery?" He asked, the side of his mouth turning up in a small smirk.

So Elena had went to her room and packed herself a bag. Elijah had suggested they spend some time at her family lake house. He thought that the secluded house would be better for Elena than her house in Mystic Falls.

Elena wondered if he just wanted to get away from Damon and Stefan. She didn't half blame him. While she loved them both, she realized that they weren't doing anything to really help her. They couldn't get over their own problems with each other to help her.

She sat down long enough to write them both letters, explaining that she was going to go away for a bit to learn control. She repeatedly reassured them that she was fine, and that she would keep in contact.

After packing her stuff into Elijah's car and locking the house up, they started down the road towards the lake house. Elena leaned her head against the window, watching the scenery as it rolled by. Eventually, the motion of the car lulled her to sleep.

Elijah glanced at Elena when he heard her breathing finally even out. She hadn't said hardly a word since they left her house. If she had been anyone else, he would have wondered if she were having second thoughts. But he understood Elena. On some level, they were the same. She wasn't regretting her decision, just lost in her own thoughts.

Elijah's gaze returned to the road, and he sped up a bit. Usually if he were traveling alone, he would turn on his radio. He had a nice classical station on his satellite radio that he often listened to, but today was different. He was content to simply listen to the sound of Elena's soft breathing as she slept.

When he finally pulled into the driveway of her family's lake house, he glanced at her again. She had shifted in her sleep, so her body was partially turned towards him. He smiled softly, and after he parked the car, turned his attention to her.

As somebody who had known both of her predecessors, Elijah couldn't help but take notice of the small differences between them. Sure they looked almost identical, but if paid close enough attention you could notice the differences. Elijah was one of those people he took notice of those types of details.

He noticed from the moment that he'd met Elena that her face was just a little more slender than both Tatia and Katherine. He wasn't sure if it was because she wore her hair straight, and both of her predecessors had curls. Tatia's had been natural and slightly unruly. Katherine's were from curled by hand. Elena's eyes were also slightly larger, which gave her a more innocent appearance.

And then there was the difference in their personalities. While Tatia had been a shameless flirt, Katherine was manipulative, whereas Elena was neither. She was compassionate and selfless. She would gladly sacrifice her own life if it meant saving one of her friend or family's. That was something Elijah greatly admired in her.

Finally, he reached over and let two fingers slide through her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"Elena, we are here," he spoke softly, watching as she slowly stirred.

When she opened her eyes, she was slightly dazed. She took a moment to clear her head before she sat up slightly. "Already?" she asked, her voice slightly thick with sleep.

"You've been asleep for a good while, sweet Elena." he said, his voice holding a teasing edge to it.

"Sorry, I'm terribly boring company." she joked, stretching slightly and reaching for the door handle.

Before she could open the door, however, Elijah had flashed out and around the car, doing the job for her. She sent him another smile before climbing out of the car. She grabbed her bag from the back and headed towards the porch, when she reached the door she stopped.

Elijah had just reached the top step, and started to question her before she turned around to face him. In that moment, he had a flash of a time when they had stood in the exact same spot. He had ended up daggered that night. By the look on her face, he could tell she was reliving the exact same memory.

"Elijah…the last time,"

"I know," he said, cutting her off.

"I don't know if I've ever said it or not, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Damon persuade me into daggering you. I was just so concerned with keeping my friends and family safe, and Stefan was already mad at me for agreeing to your terms knowing that I would still die…" Elena rambled, twisting her fingers as she spoke.

Elijah stepped forward slightly. "Elena, you have nothing to apologize for. I've already forgiven you. Honestly, after you un-daggered me, I held more respect for you, if that makes sense. You proved to me just how far you were willing to go to protect those you love.

"Plus, I think we're even. Seeing as how I betrayed you afterwards for my own family..." he said, lowering his gaze.

He had done so well at not thinking about Klaus. Until now. Now he remembered vividly how he'd been so ready to end his brother, not so long ago. And now he was gone. It seemed all he could think of was how they used to play together as kids, growing up the closest out of all the boys.

"I'm sorry, about your brother. I may not have liked Klaus, but he _was _your brother. I'm sorry that you lost him…" Elena said softly, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Elijah's neck.

Any other time, Elijah might have been uncomfortable in this situation. But it seemed right, Elena comforting him. Instead of pulling away as he might have at a different time, he found himself returning the gesture. His own arms wound around her, pulling her closer as he buried his face into her hair.

Elijah said nothing, but Elena understood him all the same. So she just held him, burying her face in his neck as her arms tightened around him.

** Authors Note: Nope, I don't feel a bit bad about having them hug in the third chapter. I feel like…as compassionate as Elena is, it isn't that far of a stretch or too OOC for her. Also, this is set in the beginning of Season 4, so nobody yet knows that Klaus is alive in Tyler's body, except Bonnie.**

** I hope you guys are liking the story as much as I am. I am honestly having so much fun with it. I have a play list for it, that plays all the time when I'm writing it. Lol. **

** So, I just wanted to let you guys know that I may update a bit sooner than next Wednesday, reason being I am moving. Like, to another state. (I live in the US.) My best friend and I are moving to Virginia (Not Mystic Falls, unfortunately.) Anyways, I'm moving a week from this Friday. So, I will be busy packing all next week. So be on the lookout for an early chapter. Updates should resume on the following Wednesday. **

** Be sure and let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews, and if you guys would maybe like to know some of the songs in the Control Playlist? **

**-Destiny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note 1: So, I think I'm going to respond to some reviews at the beginning of a chapter. I had a review that asked a question, and I could not message the person and respond to it. So I figured I would do this? Maybe? I'm going to try it, lol. An author that I follow does this and it seems to work so I thought, what the hell. **

**Jana: _I do not plan on killing Kol. He is honestly one of my favorite characters. It broke my heart when they killed him in the show cause to me, it kind of killed any chances of Elijah and Elena having a real chance from then on. Because Elijah values her humanity and compassion so much, and by her helping to kill his brother... I don't know. The writers have been making me mad. I have quit watching TVD. I watched the 'Klaroline' episode just cause I love Klaroline, but I'm pretty much done other than that -_-._**

LysCat: I don't necessarily think Elena's decision will come back to bite her in the rear. The Elena that I have pictured in my mind is like the Elena from season 2, who was willing to die for her friends and family. They have totally ruined her in the show, in my opinion. Anyways, I think that one of Elena's biggest fears is being like Katherine. And knowing that her predecessor was the one to drive a wedge between Elijah and Klaus, as much as she hates Rebekah she doesn't want to be like Katherine. Her secrecy might just might just be a good thing for her later on ;)  


* * *

"Now, what have the Salvatores taught you about your vampire abilities?" Elijah asked, staring at Elena.

"What….do you mean?" she stared at him, wide eyed.

All Stefan and Damon had been focused on at first was getting her bloodlust under control. That had been their main goal to begin with. So while she could hear and smell better, she hadn't tried to control her strength or speed. The former of the two had caused her to break a glass or two.

She watched as Elijah sighed before flashing so he stood behind her. As a human, Elena wouldn't have been able to keep track of him. Now, with her vampire abilities, she could for the most part watch him as he run around. It required a lot of focus, so she didn't do it long.

"Alright Elena, I'm going to help you with your speed. I am going to move about 50 feet away, and I want you to run towards me. When you first start, you'll probably be slow. But I want you to use all your strength. Run like you've never run before. You'll find yourself moving at vampire speed quite easily after that." Elijah said, letting his hand rest on the small of her back before he flashed off.

Elena watched as he come to stand in front of her. She took a deep breath and focused on him before starting to run. The next thing she knew, she was moving faster than she ever had before.

All too soon, she approached Elijah. She found that stopping wasn't as easy as starting though, and misjudged her stopping point. She felt her body collide with his, and burst out laughing. Instead of falling back, like he might have if he wasn't prepared, he caught her. He steadied her before moving his arm from around her, where he'd caught her.

"You need to stop with the same strength you used to start. You obviously are going at incredible speed, so you need to use that same force to stop your body. Watch carefully,"

With that, Elijah flashed off once again. She watched, somewhat transfixed as he ran around. He was faster than she was, but she figured that came with his age. When he came near her, he made no move to slow down until he was about two feet in front of her. He came to a halt, inches away from her body.

Elena couldn't help but gasp slightly. She then let a small smile come across her face. The last time he'd done something similar, had been the day she's met him. She couldn't help but marvel at how drastically her feeling towards him had changed. At that time, she'd been terrified. Now…she trusted him with her life.

"The last time you did that…you sniffed me." she said in a teasing tone, arching an eyebrow.

The corner of Elijah's mouth twitched as he looked down at her. She was wearing a pair of cotton shorts that shouldn't even be legal, with legs as long as hers, and a loose fitted cotton shirt. Her long hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail, although there where a few pieces of hair that fell down around her face.

"Well yes, I've found in all my years nothing breaks the ice as well," he replied, just as teasing.

Elena shifted slightly, her eyes not leaving his. "If you could hear my heartbeat to know that I was lying about your mother…why couldn't you tell I was human then?" she asked.

Elijah pondered her words, choosing his own carefully. "For hundreds of years I had been searching for Katerina, as well as Rosemarie and Trevor. I honestly didn't put it passed them to try something. When Rosemarie told me she had Katerina's doppelganger, I thought it impossible. We were so sure that her bloodline had ended with her.

"So, seeing you and hearing your heartbeat… It was a rather large shock to me, even if I'd already been told I would find you in that room. It crossed my mind that maybe Katerina had a witch cast a spell, to create the illusion of a human heartbeat. By…sniffing you, as you put it, I was able to tell that you were not Katerina."

"Wait…what do you mean? Because human blood smells different?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Well, yes. But also, Katherine always smelled like lavender. Where as you smell like…raspberries with a hint of vanilla." He answered, wondering what she would think of his notice of her scent.

"So, you could tell the difference between Katherine and myself, just by our scent. Even now?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Absolutely," he said, nodding slightly.

"I wonder why Damon and Stefan couldn't tell the difference between us. I mean, Katherine even fooled Klaus the night he killed Mikael." Elena said, shaking her head. This was all so confusing.

"I happen to be more observant than most," Elijah said, shrugging softly. He then stepped back, and motioned with his arm for Elena to try again.

Pushing their conversation to the back of her mind, Elena took another breath and pushed off, automatically going at vampire speed. She run around a few trees, easily weaving through them. She then turned, and flashed back to Elijah, doing as he said and using her strength to stop. She too, stopped just inches in front of him.

It wasn't usual that Elena received a full smile from him, but this was one of those times. He smiled down at her, proud that she was learning as quickly as she was.

"Now what?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Now I want you to try to attack me. Not only will this help hone your skills at defend yourself, but exercising will help you to control your bloodlust." He said, stepping back again.

"You want me to…what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You will not hurt me, I am an original after all. Go ahead, try to attack me." he said, opening his arms as an invitation.

Elena simply shrugged before focusing on Elijah. She wasn't going to try and attack him from the front. Instead, she sent him a smirk before flashing away. She shot around the woods, making noise here and there. It was a tactic she'd seen Stefan and Damon use a time or two.

She then flashed so she was behind him, jumping onto his back. Her legs wrapped round him, her hands moving towards his head. Before she could get a firm hold on his head, he grabbed her arms and hauled her over his head. The next thing she knew, she landed hard on her back. Elijah was on top of her, his own hand around her neck.

Even through all of this, Elena never saw his vampire side emerge. Elena's however, had come forth the moment he had thrown her to the ground. She took a deep breath, feeling her fangs retreating back into her gums.

As soon as they were gone, so noticed something else. Along with her sense of sight, smell, hearing, and taste being enhanced, her sense of touch had been so as well. She could feel Elijah more than she'd felt anyone before.

She could feel his hand wrapped around her neck, but it didn't alarm her. Instead, it created a reaction in her that she hadn't expected. The feel of his hand on her skin, aroused her more than she would like to admit. His thighs, which were on either side of her own, made heat pool in her stomach and lower.

Elijah seemed to notice her reaction just as soon as she did. She watched as his own eyes momentarily darkened before he was off of her, offering her a hand. She took it, allowing him to pull her off of the ground. If she were human, she would have been blushing. Instead, she just avoided his gaze.

"Elena, there is no reason to be embarrassed, when we say everything is heightened, we mean everything. Your sexual desire is no exception." Elijah said softly, his hand still wrapped around hers.

Elena just nodded, not finding her voice to speak. She took a deep breath, willing her desire to go away, but found that it wouldn't let up any. She let out a frustrated breath before looking up at him.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I'll meet you back at the lake house in a bit." she said softly, slowly pulling her hand from his before turning and flashing away.

Elijah watched her go, taking a deep breath himself. When he'd smelt her arousal, it nearly drove him over the edge. But what had made him nearly snap had been her eyes.

Elena's eyes were always so expressive. And this wasn't any different. Her usual light brown eyes had been increasingly dark with arousal. It had taken every bit of control he had not to remedy her of her current infliction.

Letting out a deep sigh, he slowly started back towards the lake house. He stopped, however, and turned in the direction Elena had went. Having been so close to her, he could easily track her by her scent. It wasn't that he didn't her to have time to herself, he just didn't want any harm to befall her.

Although he would keep an eye on her, he wouldn't make his presence known.

Elena sighed, walking along a small path she'd stumbled upon. She stared at the ground as she walked, not paying much attention to her surroundings. She was lost in her thoughts, pondering her reaction to Elijah.

She wasn't sure if it was just a natural reaction, having just became a vampire. Or if it was something else. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't the least bit attracted to him. From the moment she'd met him, there had been a…tension that surrounded them. Most of the time they were with others, or remained a distance apart.

But the feel of his body pressed against hers had nearly drove her crazy. She'd never been so aroused in her entire life. He said it had been a natural response of her heightened vampire senses. But his eyes had given him away. He'd been aroused as well, and she wasn't quite sure what to make of that.

While she wasn't with either of the Salvatores, she did care for them both. But she wasn't sure she could be who they wanted. Stefan wanted human Elena, and Damon wanted her to embrace her vampire side and be like him. Be like Katherine.

That thought caused Elena to stop dead in her tracks. Even though Damon claimed to have moved on from Katherine, all he'd been doing was trying to make her into his own version of Katherine. That's why he'd been so insistent on her learning to feed straight from the vein and do things his way.

And, in a way, Stefan had been doing the same thing. He wanted her to be the version of Katherine that he had fallen in love with. The sweet, innocent girl who needed someone to protect her. And he couldn't stand the thought that Elena wasn't that girl anymore.

But Elijah had been in love with Katherine as well. And the original doppelganger, Tatia. Elena didn't see how she could even consider being with him, when he had been with both before her.

With a frustrated sigh, Elena wiped at her eyes harshly. Damn these emotions, they were driving her crazy. She couldn't control them if she tried.

"Excuse me, I'm a little lost…do you think you could help?" a voice said from behind her.

Elena spun around, seeing a man standing there. He wore a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, and carried a backpack. And he did look lost. His clothes were muddy and his jeans were torn.

Before she could speak, Elena noticed something. There was a small cut on his forehead, and blood was trickling down.

"You're bleeding," she said, staring at the cut as she took a step forward.

"Yeah, I tripped and hit my head on a rock." the man chuckled, wiping the blood with his finger.

Elena closed her eyes as the smell of blood hit her nose. She felt her heart sink as she felt her fangs push through her gums. When she opened her eyes, the man's own were wide with fear. Before he could say anything, she'd grabbed his hair and jerked his head to the side as her teeth sank into his neck.

She shoved him back against a tree as she continued to drink. The taste was exhilarating, the warm life force that flowed through his veins. Elena moaned, completely ignoring the way he eventually stopped struggling.

**Author's Note: So, I've run into a road block with my moving. I'm still going, the house is ours, but there is some complications with the moving process. (Said complication being like two feet of snow.) So, wish me luck. I'm going soon, hopefully. **

**Anyways, let me know what you thought in the reviews!**

**-Destiny**


	5. Chapter 5

All too soon, Elena felt herself being ripped away from her meal and shoved back against a tree opposite of the one she'd had the man against. She hissed, fighting against the person who so rudely interrupted her meal.

"Elena," the voice was firm, and she snapped out of her frenzy immediately.

She looked up, seeing Elijah standing there. Her fangs slowly receded, and the veins disappeared from under her eyes. She then cast a glance at the man, feeling the guilt welling in her chest.

"Did I… is he-" She asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"Alive," Elijah interrupted, "But not for long. Heal him and then compel him to forget."

"I can't…what if I attack him again? The blood, it's too much." she said, pushing away from Elijah. She fought to suppress the sobs that threatened to overcome her.

"Elena," he said, stepping forward and cupping her face in his hands. He softly wiped the blood from her chin. "You can do it, I have complete faith in you. All you have to do is look into his eyes, will him to believe you. It'll come easy enough."

Elena swallowed, staring up at Elijah. He seemed so sure that she could do it. She slowly licked her lips before brushing the tears from her cheeks. She stepped around Elijah, slowly approaching the man. She bit into her wrist, bringing it to his lips, watching as he slowly swallowed the blood.

When his eyes popped open, he gasped. He tried to shove her away, meanwhile scrambling away from her. She grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.

"Look at me," she said, firmly.

Slowly, his gaze met hers. She felt her heart clench at the fear in his eyes. She pushed it away before choosing her words carefully.

"You won't remember any of this. You got lost in the woods, and hit your head." she said, watching as his pupils dilated and his eyes became cloudy.

"Let's get out of here," Elijah said, guiding her away form the man.

Elena nodded, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders and lead her away from the man. She could feel the tears threatening to overwhelm her once again and tried to swallow them back.

Elijah must have noticed this, because he squeezed her tighter to his side. Elena curled into him as she walked. The little voice in her head kept reminding her that she was a monster. That she should have died when she drove off that bridge.

When they reached the lake house, Elijah led Elena to her bathroom, grabbing a washcloth after she'd seated herself on the side of the tub. He wet the rag with warm water, crouching down and slowly wiping the blood and tears from her face.

"I'm never going to get this," she whispered, staring at a speck of lint on his shoulder. She couldn't meet his gaze, she was sure if she did she would burst into tears again.

"Lovely Elena, what is life without a few mistakes?" He questioned as he took her hand in his. He softly stroked her palm with the tips of his fingers.

Elena sighed, reaching out with her other hand and brushing the lint off of his suit jacket.

"I just want to get control. I want to be able to live again," she whispered, finally lifting her gaze to meet his.

"And you will. It just takes time," he said, his other hand reaching up and stroking her cheek lightly before he stood, pulling her up as well.

"I will let you take a shower, while I go prepare you some lunch." he said, offering her a small smile before walking out of the bathroom.

Elena let out a shaky breath before turning and starting the shower. Elijah was right, she would learn to control the bloodlust. And then she would be able to finish school, hang out with her friends, and live with Jeremy again.

* * *

After a long, hot shower, Elena had donned a pair of cotton pants and a tank top. She left her hair down, in hopes that it would air dry quickly. She headed down the steps, using her supernatural abilities to find Elijah within the house.

"Enjoy your shower?" He asked, leaning against the counter as she walked into the kitchen.

Elena nodded, taking a look around. Whatever he was cooking, smelled heavenly. Although she no longer had to eat, she loved to. Her taste buds were so enhanced, that everything tasted ten times better.

"So, lunch is nothing special. I am fixing you some chicken alfredo, and garlic bread." He said shrugging, the only thing that was homemade was the alfredo sauce.

"But I'm a vampire, I can't eat garlic," Elena said, with fake disdain. She watched the corner of Elijah's mouth twitch.

"Oh yes Miss Gilbert, I totally forgot about that ridiculous idea about vampires. If it makes you feel any better, I will make the sacrifice and eat your share of the bread," he said, his voice teasing.

Elena giggled, running her hand through her hair. "I like it when you're like this," she said softly, watching him.

"Like what, Elena?" he asked, not breaking her gaze as he stepped closer to her.

"Carefree. You're like a total different person when it's just you and me."

"I find that no matter how I try, I cannot remain serious around you," he replied.

Elena stared at him, a small smile pulling at her lips. "I'm glad, I like this side of you," she admitted, feeling the breath leave her lungs as he slowly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

His hand cupped her cheek, thumb stroking her chin before moving so it rested just below her bottom lip. Her gaze dropped to his lips, her tongue darting out across her own.

Elena slowly leaned up, her eyes closing as she did so. The butterflies in her stomach went crazy when she felt Elijah's warm breath on her lips. Just as she felt the first hint of his lips on her own, a shrill ring sounded from his pocket. The interruption successfully broke the spell that had been weaving it's way around them.

Elijah released her, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he took a step back. He swiftly answered the phone when he saw his sister's name across the screen.

Elena took a step back, swallowing hard. She stepped towards the stove, stirring the food so that it wouldn't burn.

"Hello," Elijah answered, casting a glance at Elena before focusing on whatever his sister had to say.

"Elijah…Nik's…he's alive," came Rebekah's broken response from the other end.

Elena, having heard what the blonde had to say dropped the spoon she was holding, and spun around. Elijah's face was a mask of shock and pain.

"Rebekah this isn't funny, our brother is dead. It was confirmed when the Lockwood boy died." He said, his grip tightening on his phone.

Elena stepped forward, laying a comforting hand on his arm. She knew there wasn't much else she could do to offer her support at the moment. Her head was spinning as it was.

"Please, just…come home. Kol's already on his way." Rebekah said before disconnecting the call.

Elijah stood, staring at the phone in his hand. His sister had just informed him that their brother was alive. It couldn't be true. But why would his sister play such a cruel joke on him. He was brought back to reality by Elena squeezing his arm.

"Go," she whispered, rubbing his arm slightly. "You need to go to your family. See what is going on,"

"I can't leave you," Elijah said, shaking his head. He had brought her out here to teach her to control her bloodlust. He couldn't just up and leave her!

"I will be fine. It's just me. I have plenty of blood bags in the fridge. And despite this mornings incident, I am doing better. You've helped me immensely so far. I will be okay until you come back," she reassured him.

Elijah stared at her for a moment before nodding. He placed his hand on top of hers, using it to pull her into his embrace. He slowly brushed a soft kiss across her forehead, relishing in the feeling of her soft skin against his lips.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Elena." he whispered against her skin, and then he was gone.

Elena let out the breath she'd been holding, slumping back against the counter. She brought her hand up, softly rubbing her forehead. The place still tingled where his lips had touched.

* * *

Upon arriving at the mansion his brother had acquired when he'd decided to stay in Mystic Falls, Elijah quickly put his car in park and jumped from the car. Using his supernatural speed, he flashed into the house. He could hear his sister in the living room, pacing.

He made his way towards the room, weary of what he would find. He stopped dead in his tracks when he found not only his sister, but his brother's body, Tyler Lockwood, and Bonnie Bennett.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, his eyes trained on Nik's form laying on the floor. While his corpse wasn't burnt to a crisp, his skin was an ashen grey, and the dark veins covered his entire body.

"You're here…already," Rebekah said, slightly puzzled. As far as she'd known, he was making his way to England.

"I was nearby, now answer me. I thought the Lockwood boy was dead," he said, casting a glance towards the hybrid sitting on the couch.

"Well, the thing is-" Rebekah started, only to be interrupted by the Bennett witch.

"I cast a spell, to save my friends and family. If Klaus died, so did my mom, Caroline, Tyler, and even Stefan. I couldn't let that happen. And even though I can't stand your brother, I had to do what I could to save them. I cast a spell that put Klaus's spirit in Tyler's body, and vise versa. So when Klaus was staked, it was actually Tyler. Klaus has been riding in Tyler's body ever since that night." Bonnie said, squaring her chin as she stared at the original.

Elijah's gaze snapped to the Lockwood boy. He shook his head, trying to process what the witch was telling him.

"It's true, 'Lijah." Rebekah said, wiping more tears. "He's been telling me stuff only Nik would know."

"And you are just making this known to us, why?" Elijah demanded. As relieved as he was that his little brother was alive, he was also angry. "You let us go on mourning you, let us continue to believe that you had died."

"And just when, dear brother was I supposed to fill you in on the fact that I was alive? You hightailed it out of town as soon as possible. I was doing what I had to, to keep the hunter from coming after me again."

"You killed Elena, didn't you? So that the damned hunter would die," Elijah said, taking a step towards his brother.

"No, I didn't. You can thank our dear sister for that." Klaus said, pausing to shoot a glare at Rebekah.

"I was angry, Nik. I thought you were dead. I watched Alaric shove the white oak stake into your heart, and you burst into flames. Since you were dead, I didn't see a damned reason for that bitch to be alive." Rebekah snapped, standing up. Any grief she'd been feeling, was now replaced by anger.

Before Elijah could speak, Rebekah hit her knees. She cried out, grasping her head in her hands. It took only a second for him to remember that Bonnie was in the room and was most likely giving his sister one hell of a brain aneurism.

"Enough," he snapped, feeling his patience wearing thin. He then turned to his sister, "I hope you know that your little plan to rid the world of Elena did not work. She may have died, but she also came back. She is a vampire. And she is under my protection, if you ever so much as harm another hair on her hair, you will answer to me."

Ignoring his sister indignant gasp, he turned to Klaus. "I am glad that you are alive, please try not to scare us like that any more." He clasped his brother on the shoulder before brushing past him and heading towards the exit.

* * *

After Elijah had left, Elena had settled on the couch by the fire to write in her journal. Something she hadn't had much of a chance to do recently. After writing until her hand was sore and cramping, she stood and made her way into the kitchen. She'd already eaten the food that Elijah had prepared for her, and cleaned up the room.

She grabbed the kettle on the stove, filling it with water before placing it on the eye she'd turned on. As she stared at the flame, she thought back to earlier. The moment she'd shared with Elijah had been extremely intense, even if they hadn't actually shared a kiss.

Just as the tea kettle started to whistle, Elena heard the front door open. She figured it was Elijah, returning. She reached into the cabinet and pulled out another mug, placing it on the counter. She knew Elijah liked tea just as well as she did.

"I'm surprised you're back so soon," she said, grabbing the tea and preparing it the way he had shown her days before.

When she received no answer, she frowned. She started to turn around, but froze when she heard a gun shot. Not a second later, she felt a sting in the middle of her back. The edges of her vision became hazy, and she heard the mug crash to the floor, shattering. Then, everything went black.

**Author's Note: Yes, I am leaving you with that cliff hanger. I hoped you guys liked the chapter. It was actually really hard for me to write, so I hope I didn't disappoint. Let me know what you thought of the almost kiss, and the interaction between the siblings. **

** I finally got to move, and I love my house. The neighborhood is amazing, and I just love everything about it. **

** So, I'm honestly not sure if I will update next week. I will try, but no promises. My dad is going to the hospital to have a Cardiac Catheterization because something is wrong with the lower part of his heart, and they will be doing this next Wednesday. So please hang in there if I don't get it updated. I will get back to you lovelies as soon as I can! **

**-Destiny**


	6. Chapter 6

** Author's Note: So, I'm sorry if the previous chapter created some confusion. Things have been stressful for me, and I guess while it made sense to me it didn't to others. Sorry again. **

** First; Elijah didn't leave the Mikaelson estate, he just left the room. Second; Bonnie did infact know about Elena turning into a vampire, she made her a daylight ring. She was brain frying Rebekah because of the manner of which she was speaking about Elena. Third: I had a typo. Instead of saying that Elijah had taught her to make the teas **_**days **_**before, I just meant… before.**

** I apologize for this. As you can image things have been slightly crazy, writing is one of the things that have kept me sane. But maybe my writing isn't too sane? Lol**

** I seriously need to find a beta, but I honestly have no idea about how to go about it. Suggestions? **

** PS: There will be a new POV in this chapter ;-)**

Elijah stared out the window of his room in his brother's mansion. One hand rested on the widow frame, the other was stuffed into his pants pocket. He could hear the Bennett witch downstairs, chanting in Latin. After he'd left the living room, he'd made his way to his room, wanting to be alone to process his thoughts.

For nearly one thousand years, Elijah had been at his brother's side, aiding him. Only in the last few hundred years did things become increasingly strained between the two, but he was still his brother. When Rebekah had showed up in front of him, an emotional mess, and confirmed Niklaus's demise, he'd felt a piece of himself die. It was the same feeling he'd felt when Finn had died, but magnified.

Growing up, out of all his brothers, he and Niklaus had been the closest. His younger brother had followed him around, wanting to learn everything he could from him. Tatia had been a flirt, who had come between them for a bit but they had quickly overcome the damage she did and became close again.

And then there had been Katherine. She had used him from the moment Trevor clued her in on Klaus's plan for her. She had made him a pawn her game, as she did countless others.

After Klaus daggered Rebekah in the twenties, and told him he scattered their family across the sea, Elijah had turned his back on his baby brother. For the first time in almost one thousand years, he truly had wanted his brother dead. And his thoughts remained the same for the next ninety years.

And then came Elena. She'd taken him completely by surprise. He had been so determined not to ever feel anything for another Petrova, that he'd been blind to her character at first. He figured she would end up just like the others, betraying him for her own personal gain. And that had been the first thought to run through his head when she'd shoved the dagger into his heart.

While he marveled at the fact she seemed ready to die for her friends and family, he didn't trust her. But when she had un-daggered him, and they'd spent the day together, his opinion of her had changed. Maybe just slightly, but it had. Then as they continued to work together against Klaus, he grew to respect her more and more.

Sighing, Elijah straightened as Bonnie stopped chanting. All was quiet before a strangled gasp sounded throughout the house. It was soon followed by his sister's cries, and her mumbled words. He knew at this time, she would be embracing their brother.

With one last glance out the window, Elijah turned and headed back towards the room. He needed to see it, to believe it. Although he didn't doubt the young witch's power, he just…had to see it.

When he walked into the room, Niklaus straightened up, looking towards his brother. Before the hybrid could speak, Elijah was across the room, his fist flying into his jaw. When Klaus straightened himself, he rubbed his cheek.

"And just what, was that for?" He asked, his voice low.

"Scaring us," Elijah stated simply, before embracing him.

Klaus seemed to hesitate before he clapped Elijah on the back, returning the gesture.

* * *

Elena gasped, sitting up and looking around. She scrambled into a sitting position, looking around wildly. She was in unfamiliar settings, and she found it extremely hard to breathe.

She was in a cell, in a large room. She shakily stood, grabbing the bars and shaking. Nothing. Elena run her hand over her face, taking a deep breath. When she did, the air she inhaled felt like needles piercing her lungs and throat. She coughed, trying to figure what the hell was going on.

"I see you're awake," a voice said from the end of the room.

She turned to the voice, stopping when she saw Pastor Young standing there. She hadn't seen him since her parent's funeral, and she wondered just why he was standing here.

"Hello, Elena," he said, starting towards her.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" she asked, running a hand through her hair.

She was still dazed and confused from whatever they had shot her with, vervain most likely.

"Well, our dear friend Alaric clued us in on a few vampires we have abiding in our town. Three being very close to you," He said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"If Alaric was the one to tell you about vampires, he wouldn't have said anything about me." She said, eyes narrowing.

"No, but like I said, three of the vampires he clued us in on are very close to you. I figured if you weren't already a vampire, it was only a matter of time. I see I was right,"

"How could you do this? You've known me since I was a baby," she said, shaking her head.

"The Elena I knew has died, that was confirmed when the vervain had such an adverse effect on you." He said, staring her straight in the eyes.

"You're wrong. I'm still me," she snapped.

"But you're not, Elena. You are nothing but a shell. You are simply a demon with Elena's memories."

"That's rich, if I'm a 'demon' then why do I feel everything all of 'Elena's' emotions that come along with the memories. When my parent's died, it was almost unbearable. But the grief I feel now, having lost almost everyone is suffocating. So no, I'm not just a shell." she said, crossing her arms in defiance. Sometimes she wished she was.

"Elena, you died. As a follower of God, I believe that when someone dies, their soul goes on to be with the Lord. In some cases, the turnout for some might not be as pleasant, if they haven't lived a Christian life. But no matter if their soul goes to Heaven or to Hell, their soul does depart from the body. Therefore, your soul is no longer there. You are a monster, can't you see that?" He asked, his voice calm and soft.

Elena snorted. She shook her head and turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. She wondered if Elijah would return to the cabin any time soon, or if he would stay with his family that night. She hoped that it was the former of the two.

"Do you really think your parents would be proud of you? They both worked so hard to keep this town vampire free. And now their own daughter has went back on everything they stood for, becoming a murderer herself." He said.

Elena stopped, feeling rage like she'd never felt before. Talking shit about her was one thing, but bringing her parents into it was totally different. Using her vampire speed she turned and rushed to the bars, hissing. Pastor Young jumped back slightly before pulling a gun from behind his back. He pulled the trigger, shooting her in the stomach.

Elena cried out, hand covering her stomach as the wooden bullet went through her skin. She covered her wound, stumbling back against the opposite wall. She sent a glare at Pastor Young, sliding down into a sitting position.

She watched as he placed the gun back behind his back. He then walked towards the door pulling on a rope hanging there. She heard a noise before some kind of fog filled the room. The razorblade feeling returned when she breathed in. She started coughing, wincing when it made the bullet lodge deeper into her flesh.

"Vervain steam, best thing for keeping vampires weak." he sneered before walking out the door.

Elena sagged, falling onto her side. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she hoped that Elijah would find her soon enough.

* * *

Rebekah stormed into the Salvatore house, casting a glance around. She knew that Damon had the white oak stake around here somewhere, and knowing his level of genius, it was probably somewhere easy to find.

She headed for his bedroom, noting that neither brother was home. The lingering scent of human blood hung in the air, but she figured it was just somebody Damon was using as his new walking blood bag.

Entering the elder Salvatore's room, she cast a glance around, taking in the state of the room. There was a broken table, a few broken bottles, and blood. That made her pause. Damon's room was usually clean, unlike Stefan's packrat room.

Had somebody already been tearing the room apart, looking for the stake? She swallowed back the bad feeling in her gut, stepping further into the room. She crouched down, sliding her finger through a puddle of blood on the floor. She brought it to her nose, scenting it. It was vampire, and it smelled a lot like Damon.

"What the bloody hell," she muttered, standing up.

Her eyes swept around the room once more, before she flashed through the door and down the stairs. When she stepped outside, she felt something pierce her heart. Gasping, collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Elijah stepped into the lake house. It was rather late, so he wasn't sure if Elena had gone to bed already. It was dark throughout the entire house, which was odd. He stopped, listening for the sound of Elena's forced, uneven breathing. She hadn't gotten used to the fact that she didn't need to breathe, so she still forced air in and out her lungs.

When he heard nothing, he slowly advanced into the house more. Entering the kitchen, he saw the shattered mugs. He growled, flashing upstairs. When he found Elena nowhere, he walked back out of the house. Something wasn't right. Elena wouldn't just leave without letting him know.

He was going to find Elena, and kill whoever it was that took her. He didn't care if it was those damn Salvatores, he would end them.

* * *

Elena startled awake when she heard a groan, and then a thump. She sat up slowly, her eyes finding two deputies tossing Damon and Stefan into a cage across from her. A moment later, another deputy walked in, carrying an unconscious Rebekah over his shoulder. He opened the door to her cage before tossing the blonde in with her. He then pulled the door shut and locking it back.

Elena scooted as far away from the original as she could get. This wasn't good. They were apparently out to get every vampire in town. She briefly wondered if they'd go after Elijah. But Alaric hadn't known he was in town at the time he'd ratted them out, so maybe not.

She slowly lifted her shirt, checking out the bullet wound. She took a deep breath before slowly slipping her finer in the wound, feeling for the bullet. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

She continued to dig around, trying to find a good angle to dig the bullet out. She knew that the wound wouldn't heal until she did. Damn wooden bullet.

She paused when she her another groan, and Rebekah sat up. She pulled the wooden stake from her chest, tossing it to the side. When the blonde took notice of her, she groaned.

"I must be in Hell, if I'm stuck with you." the blonde drawled, scooting so she was leaning against the wall of the cage.

Elena just shook her head, going back to trying to locate the bullet. She didn't realize that the wood was so deep.

"Did you get shot?" The blonde asked in a mocking voice, pushing out her bottom lip in a pout before smirking.

"No, I'm just digging into my stomach for the hell of it," Elena shot back, gasping when she accidentally pushed the bullet deeper.

"So, you've been hanging around my brother," Rebekah said after a moment. While her voice held a touch of malice, it was mostly curious and reserved.

"Yes," Elena said simply. She didn't think she owed her any other explanation.

"You didn't tell him I killed you, did you?" She asked, tilting her head.

"No, I didn't." Elena said simply, pulling her finger from the wound. She was going to give it a rest for a minute.

"Why? With the way you've apparently gotten him wrapped around your finger, I'm surprised you didn't try to make him punish me." Rebekah said, eyes narrowing.

"Why must you assume the worst of me? Yes, I daggered you. It was a bitch move, but I did it to protect those I love. I am not Katherine, I don't hurt people for fun." Elena snapped, wincing at the pain in her stomach. "I didn't tell Elijah that you had killed me because I knew that he would be upset with you. I knew that it could possibly drive a wedge between you two, if only for a decade. That one decade you can't back. I'm not going to be that person. I refuse to be."

With that, Elena let her gaze rest on the Salvatores. That was why she had to let them go. And knowing that they would be there for each other, she could let them go without any regrets.

Rebekah studied the girl in front of her. From the moment she'd met her, she'd been on the defensive. For one, she was a doppelganger. Rebekah hadn't had pleasant experiences with any of the other Petrovas. And then there had been the fact that the man Rebekah had been in love with, was in love with Elena. That certainly hadn't helped the girl.

But despite that, Rebekah had allowed her walls to weaken slightly around the girl. The compassionate façade the girl put on had fooled her, and that had landed her with a dagger in her back.

Rebekah let out a sigh before scooting over towards the brunette. The girl shrunk back slightly, staring at her.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. My brother's already warned me against it," she said, rolling her eyes.

She then moved so she was facing her. "Lean back and relax," she said pushing her shirt up to see the wound. She then dug her fingers in, letting a small smile come across face at the grunt of pain from her. She found the bullet, and slowly pulled it out.

"Thank you," Elena gasped, rubbing the place.

She then tossed it to the side, letting it hit the ground. Before leaning back against the wall. "I still don't like you," Rebekah said softly.

Elena chuckled softly, leaning her head against the wall. "The feeling is mutual."

**Author's Note 2: I am going to be honest, I totally ship Elena/Rebekah. I think that they would make awesome friends, so there might eventually be a friendship between the two ;-) **

**I am literally sitting here in the hospital room with my dad, so I'm sorry for any typos or confusion. I'm going to try and find a beta for this.**

**Let me know what you thought in the reviews! Your feedback makes me smile! **


	7. Chapter 7

After a good hour of trying their best to escape, Elena and Rebekah finally gave into their exhaustion and vervain induced fatigue, settling back against the wall of their cage. Few words were spoken, but those that were, no longer held large degrees of malice.

Elena sighed, glancing at the blonde to her right. "How did they get you?" She asked, watching Rebekah huff.

"I was at the Salvatore House, trying to find the white oak stake. It seems Damon was in possession of it. When I arrived, Damon's room was a wreck. I was distracted, and as I was leaving someone shot me with that," she said, her gaze pointed towards the stake laying a few feet away.

Elena nodded, before a jolt of panic went threw her. She sat up straighter, looking at Rebekah wide eyed.

"If Damon had the white oak stake, and his room was destroyed... The council could now have it. Ric surely told them everything, meaning they know if an original is staked, their entire bloodline goes with them."

"They will have a hell of a time, trying to stake one of us. Alaric was able to stake Klaus because he was vulnerable," Rebekah said, her words seeming confident, but the slight shake in her voice said otherwise.

"As are you right now," Elena whispered softly, instantly regretting saying the words out loud when the blonde shot her a glare.

Rebekah said nothing in response, and Elena did the same. Just as they settled back into silence, a loud groan sounded throughout the room.

They both turned to see Damon slowly coming to. He rolled over onto his back before sitting up. He rubbed his neck before looking around. When his gaze landed on Elena, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Well if it isn't the girl who left Stef and I to play house with the original." He sneered, before glancing towards Rebekah. "You two besties now?"

Elena shook her head at his antics, ignoring his jabs. She knew he was only trying to get a rise out of her, and wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

She knew that he was only acting out of anger. She hasn't spoken to either him or Stefan since she had left with Elijah to go to the lake house. They had both tried to contact her, but she had eventually just turned her cell phone off.

When the door opened once again, everyone's head turned to see who was being brought in. Elena's heart sank when she saw a familiar mess of blonde locks. _Caroline_. The man carrying her started towards their cage, but a voice stopped them.

"No, put her in her own. We don't want them to put their strength together, and manage to escape." Pastor Young said.

Elena shot a glare towards him before watching as Caroline was dropped to the floor. The man had been anything but gentle as he did so, and her friend's body landed with a loud thud.

"Now, we are just missing the Lockwood boy," Pastor Young added as an after thought.

"He's already dead," Elena spat, glaring at him again. She was still pissed that he'd shot her in the stomach.

Pastor Young raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "We will see," he shrugged, before turning and walking out the doors again.

"Was Elijah still with Kl…at the mansion when you left?" Elena whispered, glancing towards Rebekah.

"Yes, but he was going to return to you soon," the blonde answered, picking at the polish on her nails.

Elena nodded, feeling a small bubble of hope rise in her chest. Maybe, just maybe, Elijah would find them.

* * *

It took Elijah about a minute to flash throughout the entire Salvatore Boarding house, and realize that whomever had taken Elena, probably had the Salvatores and his sister, as well.

The thought that somebody had not only Elena, but his sister as well, was enough to cause him to throw his fist through an entire wall. He wracked his brain, trying to think of who could have taken down so many vampires.

Just as he reached his car, his phone rang in his pocket. Pulling it out, he paused seeing Klaus's name flashing across his screen. He'd left his brother's house just a hour before, so he wasn't sure why he would be calling him so soon.

"What is it you want, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, opening his car door.

"Carol Lockwood just rang her son, and it seems that the Founders Council are picking the vampires in town like daises. They've already gotten The Salvatores, Elena, and Caroline."

The last name came out as more of a growl, and Elijah realized that Klaus was going to rescue the blonde, if nobody else.

"They have Rebekah as well," Elijah added.

"Tyler Lockwood seems to think they would have taken them this Pastor Young's cattle ranch, about ten miles outside of Mystic Falls. He has given me directions." Klaus replied, and Elijah nearly sighed with relief.

"Send them to me, I'll meet you along the way."

* * *

Elena looked up when the door slammed open again. In walked Pastor Young, with two deputies at his sides. She watched as he walked down the hall, coming to a stop in front of her cage.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Well, I figured it's time you and I had a private conversation." He said, smirking.

"And just how to you plan to do that? I mean, I'm in a room with four other vampires. Doesn't seem very private to me," she snapped.

"Well," he started, pulling his gun out again, "how about you walk to the door of the cage an cooperate and you and I can go somewhere else and talk."

"And if I don't?" she asked, raising a brow.

"And if you don't, I'll shoot Caroline in the head." He said, raising his gun to point it at the blonde.

Elena's eyes widened, as she glanced at her friend. She didn't know what Pastor Young wanted with her, all she knew was she couldn't let him hurt her friend.

Elena shot Rebekah a look before standing up and walking towards the cage door. She waited patiently as one of the deputies unlocked the door. He then grabbed her hand, snapping a handcuff on her wrist. As soon as the metal touched her skin, she hissed.

"Vervain," the man smirked, before doing the same with the other wrist.

He then yanked her arm, causing her to stumble out into the hallway. With one final glance at Rebekah and Caroline, she closed her eyes and released a breath before swinging her hands around, hitting the deputy as hard as she could. She was vaguely away of the cracking sound as he fell to the floor.

Rebekah flashed forward, grabbing the gun out of Pastor Young's hand. The deputy behind her went for his own gun, but Elena swung her hands over the back of his head, using the cuffs to pull him back. She gave one hard yank, using all her strength. The sound of his neck snapping sounded throughout the room.

Releasing him, she turned to Pastor Young. Rebekah had him pinned against the wall, her hand around his throat. But his gaze was on Elena.

"See, I told you that you were a monster. You just killed two men, within a matter of seconds." he spat out, wheezing when Rebekah's grip tightened.

"And yet you intended to kill us all along, am I right? After you got all the information you thought you could get?" she asked, raising a brow.

"We have been over this, you're nothing but a bunch a demons." he hissed.

"And this demon is going to kill you," Rebekah smirked, her fangs dropping.

"If you kill me, you all will die today," he said, smirking. "The deputies are ordered to torch this place if I don't come out in a few minutes. The entire outside of the barn is covered in gasoline."

"It's so unfortunate for you that we can run very fast then," Rebekah snorted.

"This is true…but it is daylight outside. And you all are missing your magically little rings. None of you would make it to shelter before you burst into flames yourself."

"I'm an original. I'm impervious to the sun," Rebekah smirked.

With that, she shoved him into the cage that she and Elena had previously been in. She then turned towards Elena, grabbing her arm. She broke the handcuffs before casting the brunette one last glance and flashing out of the barn.

"Your original bestie just left us to die," Damon said, sending her a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Elena snapped, walking over to Caroline's cage. She opened it, letting her friend out.

Elena wasn't sure what to make of Rebekah's leaving. If she had indeed left them to die, why would she stop to break the cuffs on Elena.

After freeing Caroline, she moved to Stefan and Damon's cage. She opened the door, letting them out. Just then, Pastor Young started screaming.

"They've escaped, torch the place. Light it on fire,"

Damon growled, flashing over and snapping his neck through the bars. He fell to the ground, lifeless. Somehow, Elena couldn't find it in herself to mourn him. Not after all of this.

"We don't have much time before they light it on fire," Stefan said, rubbing his neck.

"We will burn if we stay, and burn if we leave without our rings," Caroline sighed, falling against the bars of the cage.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I brought you these," a familiar accented voice said from behind them.

Elena spun around, seeing Klaus standing at the door, hand outstretched. In his palm rested four daylight rings. One of which, was hers.

"Klaus? How are you even alive?" Damon asked, disdain evident in his voice.

"Be careful mate, I do hold your safety in my hands. Quite literally." He said, raising a brow.

"Duly noted," Damon said, taking his ring and sliding it on his finger.

The rest followed suit, Caroline staring at him as she did so. Confusion evident on her face.

"We need to get out of here. How many deputies are there outside?" Elena asked, heading for the door.

"Well before I left brother and sister out there, there was about twenty. I'm not sure now. Most look to be on the founders council from what I've seen," He said.

Elena briefly paused at the mention of Elijah, before pushing the door open. The first thing that hit her, was the blood. The scent overwhelmed her as soon as it reached her nose. She felt somebody's hand on her arm, but she wasn't sure who is belonged to.

Elena swallowed hard, her eyes scanning the scene. She stopped when she found Elijah. He was currently standing in the middle of a field, somebody's heart in his hand. Elena focused on him, letting him ground her so that her bloodlust wouldn't overwhelm her.

She looked around, noting that Elijah and Rebekah had take out a handful of people themselves. She flashed forward, snapping the neck of the man who raised his gun towards her.

She continued to snap the necks of whoever came towards her, their faces all a blur. She heard a strangled gasp coming from her side, and turned to see a man shove the white oak stake into Rebekah.

The next thing she knew, she was standing behind the man as his lifeless body fell to the ground, his heart in her hsnd. She dropped the organ to the ground, pulling the stake from Rebekah's body. The man had missed, landing the blow to her stomach, but she could tell the original was in pain.

She then turned, ready to take on the next person. Except, there was nobody left to take on. Bodies littered the ground, blood everywhere. For the first time, the reality of the situation set in. And Elena did the only thing that came to her mind.

She found Elijah, and let herself sink into his embrace. His entire being soothed her, calming the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her. And with that, the rest of the world disappeared around her.

** Author's Note: So, I know it's been two weeks. For that, I am sorry. I now have regular internet at my new house, so the updates should be more regular. I'm hoping update like twice a week. So, be on the lookout for that. **

** Let me know what you guys thought in the reviews!**


End file.
